phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation
During a Hawaiian family vacation, Candace finds a cool lava rock necklace and is plagued with bad luck, so a native tells her she must take it to the top of a volcano, which spoils the cool, calm vibe she learned from a Hawaiian yoga instructor. Read the full summary... Part 1 Arriving in Hawaii Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 1.JPG|Title card Hawaii.JPG|Hawaii Touchdown in Hawaii.jpg|Landing in Hawaii. The Hotel.jpg|The outside of their hotel. Family Arrives in Hawaii.png|The Flynn-Fletcher family arrive in Hawaii. Vacation by a volcanic hotsopt.jpg|Phineas explains about a vacation by a volcanic hot spot. The entire family outside the hotel.jpg Hawaiian Hotel Lobby Pano.jpg Hotel Manager.JPG|The hotel clerk Aloha Agent P..jpg|Aloha! Agent P. Perry's bedding.png|Hawaiian islands in a litter box Phineas holding a box of Aqua Primates.png|Ducky Momo's in the background behind Ferb Perry's Mission Perry Periscope.JPG|Perry looks through his periscope. Skull and Pink Unicorn Island.JPG|Skull Island & Unicorn Island. Moonwalk backwards down evolution.jpg|Explaining the Method of the De-evolutioner Not evolved enough .jpg De-Evolution-inator.jpg|"Behold... The De-Evolution-Inator!" Monkey Doof.JPG De-evolved perry.jpg|Plat-A-Homosapian Doof the lizard.jpg|Seagull Perry & Lizard Doof Perry the dinosaur.jpg|Doof's big ear & Percratops Perry with a big head.jpg|Doofsamon & perry's large, floating brain Doof the single celled organism.jpg|Doof as a bio-cell cluster (With detailed face) Relaxing 45789.JPG 58654.JPG 58655.PNG 58656.PNG 58657.PNG Excuse me?.jpg|"HEY sir!" 5474789.PNG 5474790.PNG Candace Relaxing.JPG|"Come to me serenity." 658999.PNG 659000.PNG 577885.PNG 748466.JPG Everybody find a mat.jpg|A relaxation class by the pool 4789905.PNG A-Primes Do The A-Prime Calypso With Me.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's genetically altered sea monkeys Hands are like prunes.jpg|Ferb's wrinkly hands Eating muscles from a spoon.jpg|An A-Prime eating mussels on a spoon. 4599006.PNG 5468865.JPG 6573465.JPG Phineas and Ferb with A-Primes.JPG|The seamonkey performance 5468868.JPG 64890.PNG 64891.PNG A-primes on a rampage.jpg 6589000.PNG IMG 3600.PNG A primes messing around.jpg|Seamonkey's gone crazy in the halls Baby head and a primes.jpg|The large baby-head in the hotel Phineasflynn659000.PNG I'm not sure I understand your question.jpg 685687.JPG 685688.JPG Candace_Relaxing_2.jpg Hello? Room service?.jpg|Ferb calls room service Candace_Flynn_5550142.PNG|¿5550142? Linda and Lawrence surfing.jpg Gaint flashlight.jpg|The ordered XXL flashlight (A.K.A Seamonkey Bait) !st place in surfing.jpg slimy disgusting creatures.jpg|The Seamonkey's after being transformed into tourists Dude I know right.jpg|"Dude, I know, right?" Part 2 Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 2.jpg|Part Title Card Lawrence Hula Dancing.JPG 5886693.PNG Phineas and Ferb Tiki Dancing.png|Now thats a hula dance! 489905.PNG Phineasflynn7899006.PNG Luckiest girl in Hawaii .jpg|I must be the luckiest girl in Hawaii Denied a kiss.jpg A good luck charm.jpg put your pseudopods down.jpg|Who could of guessed my de-evolutionator would backfire? molecular-scale control pannel .jpg Re-evolved.jpg|Doofenshmirtz in his underpants and socks after washing ashore aloha bros.jpg Candace showing her charm.JPG|Candace's lucky charm Perry's Hawaiin submarine .jpg looking through the periscope.jpg the island of Watalotahoie.jpg Carl! more ice.jpg De-evolutionator back in action.jpg Give me a sign.jpg A Sign.JPG candace falling off the waterfall close up.jpg falling from far away.jpg It could have been worse.JPG|Candace after her hawian river-run Hold on Volcano.jpg way to hang loose.jpg Catching some waves with laird hamilton.JPG Laird Hamilton.jpg|Laird Hamilton Laird Hamilton.JPG Phineas and Ferb surfing.JPG You got that off the internet.jpg I need your help.JPG Surfing advice for Candace.jpg Finding a platypus.jpg The Tiki Gods would win!.JPG|Doof holds perry captive Bad Luck.jpg Beehive on Candace.jpg Tiki head candace.jpg mysterious cave.jpg attacked by bats.jpg running from the beast.jpg doof has drawn a line in the sand.jpg The sand-inator.jpg Perry stranded on island.JPG|Perry's deserted paradise Doof's shelter.jpg dirty candace on the volcano.jpg restaurant on the volcano.jpg most people take the escalator .jpg|Escalator to the top of the volcano Perry's get away B.O.A.T..jpg Oh, There You Are Perry.jpg|"Oh, there you are, Perry." IMG 3601.PNG End Credits Doof's escape.jpg|"Ha ha! So along, Perry the suckerpus!" Agent W.jpg I am supreme ruler.jpg resisting authority .jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation